Worth the Pain
by HuniBuni
Summary: Sam and Phil realise they're meant to be together
1. Chapter 1

**Worth the Pain**

It was a crisp September's morning as DS Samantha Nixon headed into work for another day at Sun Hill police station. She had a spring in her step because the night before Phil had kissed her and they had both admitted their love for each other. The drive to work didn't take long and before she knew it she was parked in the car park. There was no sign of Phil's car but she knew he was never on time for anything. Inside she switched on her computer and started looking at the day's case. She heard the door swing open and looked up to see DC Mickey Webb coming in.

'Morning Sam'

'Morning Mickie, your early today aren't you?'

'Ah well Sam, I thought I'd try beat you in today', laughed Mickey as he sat down at his desk.

'So what's up with you today Sam, your grinning like a Cheshire cat'

Sam laughed and could feel her cheeks going scarlet.

'Don't be daft Mickey, I'm just glad to be at work'

'Yeah right, who is he, do I know him, is it love'

Sam laughed 'What is this Mickey 50 questions'

The door opened again and DC Terry Perkins entered the room

'Sam's going out with someone Terry and she won't tell me who'

Sam went bright red again and hurried out the room to make herself a coffee. Just as she picked up the cup Phil came bounding up the stairs looking unmistakable happy as well.

'Morning gorgeous', he smiled

'Shhh, Terry and Mickey are in there'

'So, your gorgeous and I want the world to know it'

Sam blushed for the 100th time that morning and the pair headed back into the office. Sam had just sat down when Mickey piped up again.

'Phil do you know who Sam's mystery man it?'

'Oh a mystery man, why don't you tell us more about him Sam' said Phil

'Shut up Phil'

'I've never seen Sam so red before, it must be love' laughed Terry.

Just then DI Manson walked into the room and it suddenly turned in work environment. The photocopier started going and typing on the computers could be heard.

'Just so you all know, Gina's invited everyone to the pub tonight for team drinks, I hope you can all make it' said DI Manson before heading into his office.

Once he left the room Mickey started making kissing noises at Sam. She stood up and put on her coat.

'Can we go and visit this witness Phil'

'Yeah but I don't know nothing about the case'

'I'll explain on the way'

'Phil try and find out who the mystery man is' called Mickey as the pair left the room.

As they reached the car Phil pulled Sam back.

'What I said last night Sam'

'Yeah'

'I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life'

'I know Phil'

The pair jumped into the car and drove towards the witnesses' house. They reached the block of flats and climbed the stairs until they reached the top level. The flats were disgusting. There was litter everywhere and small children raced about swearing. They knocked on flat 54b. A small brunette girl of about nine years old answered.

'Hello, I'm DS Samantha Nixon and this is my colleague DS Phil Hunter, is your Mummy or Daddy home'

'Why do you need to know' replied the girl cheekily

'Get inside' a voice roared from inside

A 6ft man came towards the door and suddenly the girl wasn't cheeky anymore and she rushed inside.

He invited them in to the grubby flat and Phil took his statement about a car accident he had seen.

'What's the girl called' asked Sam

'That's Michelle, she's my daughter'

'Can I go and speak to her'

'Why'

'Just to show her police officers don't have to be scary'

'OK' he grunted

Sam made her way through the hall and opened up a bedroom door. The girl was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Sam sat down beside her.

'Hi, I'm Sam'

'I'm Michelle'

'What you up to Michelle'

'Nothing'

Sam noticed bruising up the girl's arm.

'Michelle, how did you get those bruises'

'Duno'

'Its ok you can talk to me I'm here to help'

'Dad and Mike hit me for being stupid'

'Who's Mike'

'Dad's mate'

'Does he hit you a lot'

Just then Craig came marching into the room.

'What's going on'

'Nothing Mr Collins, I was just speaking to your daughter'

'Oh yeah about what', he spat nastily

'Oh you know, girl chat' Sam answered calmly

'Get out and stay out'

He pushed Sam towards the door. Phil rushed forward.

'Excuse me Mr Collins, could you refrain from pushing my colleague'

'I'll push you if you don't get out'

Michelle turned round and stared out the window again. Sam took one last glimpse of her and then headed out of the door. The pair hurried back down to the car and climbed in.

'What's going on Sam, why did he suddenly freak out like that'

'Because he knows I know he's hitting his daughter'

'What'

'I saw distinctive bruising up her right arm and she told me her Dad and his mate hit her'

They drove back to the station and as they got out Phil turned towards her.

'Do you fancy a bite to eat in the canteen' Phil asked

'Yeah that would be great, reserve me a seat'

'Why where are you going'

'I just want to run Collins through the system'

'Ok see you in a bit'

Once Sam had ran her checks she headed down to the canteen where Phil had picked her up a sandwich and a coffee.

'He's got form' said Sam as she sat down

'Oh yeah for what'

'Beating up his ex girlfriend'

'What Michelle's mum'

'Yes'

'So if she knew he was capable of that why did she leave Michelle with him'

'She was a victim of a hit and run incident, they never caught who did it'

The table fell silent as Sam and Phil ate their sandwiches.

'Sam we never really talked about last night'

'What about it'

'Well does this mean we're a couple'

Sam looked at the table. This morning she had a spring in her step and was so happy. She loved Phil so much but didn't want to risk getting her heart broken again.

'Well' he prompted

Quickly weighing up the risks she looked up to face him 'Yes'

He smiled through obvious relief and Sam's heart skipped a beat as he laid his hand on hers.

'I love you Samantha Nixon'

'And I love you Phil Hunter', laughed Sam

'Shall we go and put Mickey out of his misery' asked Phil and Sam nodded.

They headed back upstairs. Mickey was sitting at his desk and looked up when they came in.

'Well Phil, did you find out who Sam's mystery man is'

'Yes'

'Well come on tell me, the suspense is killing me'

Phil pulled Sam towards him and their lips locked. They heard Mickey's pen drop.

'What you two'

'Yes Mickey me and Sam are together'

'Well congratulations, I couldn't think of two better people for each other'

Sam smiled relieved that the news had been taken well. That afternoon she called social services and asked them to call in on Michelle Collins and finished her paperwork. Word had spread round about Sam and Phil getting together and everyone was so nice about it and kept saying they were meant to be together that it put Sam's mind at rest.

'Will you join me to the pub tonight for Gina's drinks' Phil asked

'Yes, that would be lovely' smiled Sam


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sam raked through her wardrobe trying to find something to make her look nice. She finally settled on a pair of jeans, a cream shirt, a brown jacket and brown boots. Checking everything was locked she got a taxi to the pub. Phil met her outside and gave her a lingering kiss.

'You look fantastic' he muttered

'Thanks you don't look to bad yourself' Sam answered.

Phil held out his hand and the pair walked in to the pub together met by whistling from the relief and CID. They sat down beside Mickey and Mia the new press officer and Jack brought drinks over. They chatted for hours it seemed when Sam heard her phone bleep indicating someone had left a phone message. She turned to Phil to let him know she was going outside to listen to the message. It was freezing outside and Sam pulled her jacket tighter as she waited on the message.

'Mum, Mum its me. There's some maniac looking for you. He's just been round the house. He said you should've kept your nose out. Mum he was really threatening please call me as soon as you get this message'

The phone rang off. Sam's heart skipped a beat. Quickly she dialled for a taxi and was about to head into the pub for Phil when suddenly something hard hit her over the head and everything went dark.

Back inside the pub Phil stood up to go and get Sam. She'd been gone about fifteen minutes and it was freezing outside. He started to panic when he realised she wasn't there. He called out her name, then tried her mobile. It rang out and his heart stopped dead when he saw it flashing from the pavement. Calming his self down he called Sam's house number and Abi answered.

'Mum thank god, where are you'

Phil couldn't get his words out so he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

He raced back into the pub.

'Jack, Sam's been snatched' he shouted

All the officers fell silent and their eyes landed on Phil.

'Phil what do you mean she's been snatched' asked Gina

'Her phone was on the pavement, Abi answered the phone thank god mum where are you someone's taken her'

Panic was filling Phil's voice. Jack sprung into action and went to ask for the CCTV footage from outside the pub. Gina and a few volunteers went to see if the neighbouring houses had seen anything. Meanwhile Phil sat numb. He heard Jack walking over and looked up.

'Phil she has been snatched'

'What, who, how'

'Someone, we can't pin point who hit her over the head and dragged her off in a blue car, partial index SE03 L'

'That's it I'm going into the office' said a very worried Phil.

Back at Sun Hill Phil sat staring at the computer getting more and more frustrated. The partial index meant nothing and although Sam was as clear as daylight on the CCTV footage, the person who hit her wasn't. It all lay with Gina and Honey who were with Abi just now.

Gina and Honey reached the door of Sam's house and chapped. A nervous voice from inside called out 'Who is it?'

'Abi sweetie, its Gina and Honey from Sun Hill can we come in'

They heard the door being unlocked and Abi opened it. Her face was tear stained.

'Its Mum isn't it?'

'Yes it is Abi'

Inside Honey made everyone coffee while Gina did the questioning.

'Abi I know it's hard but I really need to know exactly what he said'

'Well he hammered on the door and I answered and… and he started asking Where's DS Nixon and I said I didn't know. Then he started pointing the finger saying she should've kept her nose out and it was none of her business. Then he said she would get what's coming to her'

'Abi what did he look like'

'He…he wasn't shaved, he was tall probably about 6ft he had dark hai…r

Abi broke down in a fresh flood of tears. Gina hugged her promising they would find her. They took her back to the station to keep her safe. Gina made her way up to CID where Mickey, Terry, Phil and Jack were sitting.

'Well' Phil looked up expectantly

'She gave us as much as she could Phil, we're looking for a 6ft, unshaven, dark haired man – he made clear threats saying Sam should never have got involved'

'Guv I know who's got her, we need to get officers to Craig Collins flat now'


	4. Chapter 4

Sam opened her eyes. Her head was thumping and her vision blurred. She was handcuffed to a radiator. She looked up and saw a tall figure heading towards her.

'Well hello DS Nixon'

'What's going on, where am I'

'You should've kept quiet shouldn't you'

A light switch was flicked and Sam struggled to focus.

'Craig what's going on'

'I told you to get out and stay out but oh no you had to phone social services and now my Michelle's staying with some stranger'

'Well you shouldn't have hit her'

'And you should keep your nose to itself'

'So what you going to do, keep me locked up here forever'

'No you're coming with me' Craig said with a twisted grin

He unlocked Sam from the radiator and cuffed both hands behind her back. She noticed a knife in his pocket. He made his way towards the door, pushing Sam in front of him. He stank of alcohol. As she walked downstairs, she noticed blue flashing lights. It was a patrol car.

'HELP HELP' Sam screamed

Will and Dan saw her and started running up the stairs.

'Big mistake' Craig whispered in her ear.

'Please help me' Sam sobbed.

Just then back up arrived and Sam could here Phil's voice.

'PHIL'

'Shut up you stupid girl, just shut up'

Phil ran up the stairs to join Will and Dan. His heart was racing and he could see the danger Sam was in.

'Right Craig, please let her go – I'm sure it's all one big misunderstanding'

'Get out the way' Craig snarled

'No please let her go' Phil pleaded

Craig drew the knife out of his pocket and plunged it into Sam's stomach. Her face went pale and she buckled at the knees. Jack had crept up behind Phil and seeing what had happened he radioed for SO19 and an ambulance. The blood began to show through Sam's top.

'Now will you get of the way or I'll do it again'

Everybody stood out of Craig's road and he hurried down to a blue car and bundled Sam into the boot before driving off like a maniac.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Hope your enjoying it. Claire x

* * *

Phil and Jack jumped in the car and began to follow him. Will and Dan and Honey and Gina weren't far behind. They could see his car swerving all over the road and guessed he was under the influence of alcohol. Phil could see a tight corner up ahead and prayed Craig would slow down. He didn't and went right through a fence and into a field. Phil's heart stood still. He leapt out of the car and down to the field. Craig lay on the seat unconscious. Phil prised open the boot and lifted Sam up to the light off the other cars. She wasn't moving and the blood was pouring out of the wound in her stomach. Her cheeks were pale and it was obvious she had been crying. The ambulance came racing up and the paramedics leapt into action.

'Right she's not breathing can we shock her' said one of the paramedics

Once they got her breathing again they put her in the ambulance and Phil climbed in beside them. They got to the hospital and Phil was only allowed to go to a certain point. He sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands. It was twenty past three in the morning. Ten minutes later Abi came rushing in followed by Gina.

'How is she' Abi asked nervously

'I don't know they haven't come out yet'

Abi sat down next to him and Gina went to get everyone a coffee.

'You love her don't you?' Abi questioned

Phil nodded not trusting himself to speak as the tears welled up. Finally at five o'clock a doctor came out.

'Sorry it's taken so long for someone to come and speak to you' he said apologetically

'That's ok how is she' Phil asked nervously

'Well she's critical but stable, she lost a lot of blood but we'll know more in the next twenty four hours'

'Can I see her'

'Yes go ahead'

Phil opened the door. Abi was asleep in the relative's room and he chose not to disturb her. Inside the ward Sam lay tiny hooked up to a lot of monitors. Phil sat down beside her and held her hand. It was ice cold. He lay his head down on the bed beside her and closed his eyes.

'Phil, Phil' Gina prodded him

'What?' he replied sleepily

'Here I've brought you a coffee'

Phil opened his eyes and stretched.

'You should go home and get changed' Gina said gently

'Why what time is it'

'9.30'

'No I can't leave Sam'

'Well Abi's here and it'll give you a break'

Phil gave up and headed home. His head ached and he took two tablets and made a strong coffee. After his shower he phoned the hospital for an update only to be told she was just the same then he collapsed on his bed from sheer exhaustion. Phil heard his phone ring and wondered how long he had been asleep for.

'Hello'

'Phil it's Jack, I think you should come back down the hospital'


	6. Chapter 6

'Why what's happened' Phil said sitting bolt upright

'Just come down and you'll find out'

Phil grabbed his coat and keys and ran down to the car. The five-minute journey seemed to take forever and he finally parked in St Hughes car park.

He raced upstairs to Sam's ward. Jack and Gina were standing outside it. Jack smiled and Phil walked in. Sam's eyes were open. He felt like his legs were giving way he was so relieved that she was awake.

'Hey Sam'

'Hey' came a croaky reply

'Oh Sam I thought I'd lost you, I… I'

Phil broke down, his emotions getting the better of him. Sam could see he really loved her and felt her heart give a little leap. She rested her hand on his. Her stomach ached and she felt awful but seeing Phil was worth the pain.

'Phil what happened to Craig'

'I dunno, I'll go and ask Jack' he kissed her gently on the forehead and left the room.

'I bet your glad she's awake' said Jack kindly

'Yeah you have no idea, what happened to Craig'

'Well he's in another ward, there's an officer with him – he's bruised and has a broken arm, nothing that won't mend'

'Will he go down for it'

'Without a doubt Phil you don't need to worry'

Phil turned and headed back into Sam. Her eyes were closed again. He sat holding her hand when one of the machines hooked up to her suddenly went crazy. Nurses and doctors flew from no-where and Phil was pushed outside.

'Jack I was just talking to her, I shouldn't have left her – what's happening' Phil was panicking.

Jack rested a hand on his shoulder while Phil broke down. He needed Sam she couldn't leave him now.


	7. Chapter 7

After a what seemed like an eternity a doctor came out.

'A few minutes ago Samantha's heart stopped beating, fortunately we managed to resuscitate her'

'What caused it' Jack asked

'It could be a number of things - we're running tests just now'

'Can I go and see her' Phil asked

The doctor nodded and Phil raced inside. Her eyes were still shut and her skin so pale. He held her hand and started talking to her about what he planned for future, how much he loved her and how he would never let her go. He suddenly felt her hand grip his back and her eyes open.

'I don't want to let you go either' she whispered

'Thank god your awake, don't to that to be again Sam' he smiled.

Two weeks past and Sam was finally allowed out of hospital. At home Abi was bending over backwards to be there for her Mum. Phil had moved in and everything was going smoothly.

Another week past and Sam decided to go into work and surprise everybody. She dressed casually and drove in. She buzzed herself into CID and climbed slowly up the stairs. As she opened the CID office door she felt everyone in the room look up. Phil raced forward.

'What are you doing here you should be resting' he asked concerned.

'Awwww' said Mickey 'It's good to see you Sam' he said pecking her on the cheek.

Terry came up and gave her a hug 'Don't do that again' he joked.

Sam smiled and sat down at her tidy desk. Phil walked over to her.

'Why don't you get a coffee at the canteen and say Hi to the relief – I'll join you in about five'

'Ok'

Sam left the office and Terry and Mickey crowded round Phil again.

'Lets see the ring again' Mickey asked

'Right Terry can you blow up the balloons and hide them under your desk' Phil asked

'What you're going to do it here' Terry asked curiously

'Yes why not – Mickey have you got the champagne and glasses'

'Right I'll go and get Sam'

Phil headed down to the canteen. Sam was sitting beside Gina, Honey and Emma.

'Sam are you coming back upstairs'

Sam nodded and walked back upstairs holding hands with Phil. She sat down and looked at Mickey, Terry and Kezia who were grinning at her from their desks. Phil walked over to her and knelt down.

'Sam I thought I'd nearly lost you just as we got together. It's made me realise how awful my world would be without you. I never want to let you go so will you do me the honour of marrying me'

He flipped open the ring box from his pocket to show a diamond ring. Sam looked at it feeling her heart do back flips. Slowly she nodded and a grin covered Phil's face as he slipped the ring on. Terry started throwing balloons out and Mickey cracked open the champagne giving glasses to Jack, Neil, Gina and even Superintendent Heaton.

'Well you were obviously sure I'd say yes' Sam laughed

'That's because I'm gorgeous and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist'

Sam kissed him again and everyone walked up to say congratulations.


	8. Chapter 8

Six months later Sam was sitting nervously in the bathroom of her house. She closed her eyes praying the result would change. Downstairs she heard laughing. It was Abi, Emma and Honey doing each other's hair and make up for Sam and Phil's wedding. When she opened her eyes the test was still positive. She threw it against the cabinet in frustration. She heard a gentle tapping on the door.

'Sam, are you ok' Gina asked

'Yeah I'm coming'

She splashed water on her face and opened the door. Gina was standing outside. They walked through to Sam's bedroom and sat down.

'Are you ok'

'I feel a bit sick' Sam replied honestly

'I'm guessing its not nerves, are you…'

Sam nodded through the tears.

'Then why are you upset, I thought you'd be over the moon'

'Phil won't want a kid just now, he'll probably not want me' Sam said through tears.

'I thought you knew Phil better than that, he's head over heels for you he wouldn't leave you Sam'

Sam managed half a smile and Gina handed her a face wipe and left her to get ready. Once she finished her make up, she went downstairs to get a glass of water and to see Abi.

'Are you ok Mum'

'She's fine, its just nerves' said Gina

'Yeah I just felt a bit sick'

'So would I be if I was marrying Phil' joked Abi

'Not helping Abi' nudged Honey

They all started laughing. Sam finished her water and headed upstairs to get into the dress. It was a white corset type dress with a diamonte finishing round the top. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Are you ready mum'

'Come in Abi'

Abi opened the door, she was in her burgundy bridesmaid dress and looked amazing.

'Wow mum, you look fantastic'

Honey came up dressed in her bridesmaid dress as well.

'Sam your gorgeous'

'Thanks Honey, you look great as well'

'The car's here' called Gina

The stretched limo was outside the house and the five of them climbed in.


	9. Chapter 9

At the church Phil waited nervously outside praying that Sam wouldn't change her mind. Mickey and Terry were his groomsmen. Mickey walked outside the church to wait with Phil.

'Nervous mate'

Phil nodded

'She will come won't she?'

'Course she will, she's crazy about you Phil'

'I don't know how I deserve a girl like her, she's one in a million'

'Well you ain't to bad yourself' joked Mickey

The pair walked back into the church and Phil stood up the front. He looked at his guests, the whole of the relief and CID were there dressed in their best outfits. Terry came walking into the church and gave Mickey the thumbs up. Sam was here. Since Sam's parents weren't here Jack was walking Sam up the aisle. The wedding march began and every head in the church turned towards the door. Jack walked in with Sam hooked on his arm. She looked amazing and Phil felt like jumping for joy but he stood still a smile plastered on his face. She walked down the aisle with people smiling at her. Her heart was racing and she looked at Phil. He looked cool and collected as usual. Jack squeezed her arm and smiled at her. She reached Phil and the pair stood next to the vicar with their bridesmaids and groomsmen on either side of them.

'We are here to today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony'

They exchanged their vows and rings and sang some hymns.

'By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife – you may kiss the bride'

Phil pulled Sam towards him and they kissed.

As they walked back down the aisle to go to their reception Phil squeezed her hand 'I love you so much Mrs Hunter' She smiled back 'and I love you Mr Hunter'. Outside they were showered with confetti and congratulations. They climbed in the limo to go to the stately home where they were having the reception. Phil put his arm around Sam and pulled her close he was never letting her go. He noticed she was a bit tense.

'Sam huni what's wrong'

'Do you love me'

'You know I do, what's going on your scaring me'

'I'm pregnant'


	10. Chapter 10

'That's fantastic' Phil said a grin stretching across his face 'and here's me thinking the day couldn't get any better. How far along are you?'

'About five weeks, are you sure this is what you want' Sam asked nervously

'Sam I love everything about you, I said that in my vows. This is all I want' he smiled

Sam relaxed into Phil's arms glad everything was going to be all right.

When they arrived at the estate they got their pictures taken in the garden before going inside. Everybody was having a great time drinking champagne, eating at the buffet and dancing. Phil and Sam walked into to the dancefloor to take their first dance as a married couple followed by whistling from the guests. As he whirled her around, he took a moment to look at her. She was perfect and he was the luckiest man in the planet. She smiled at him and as the song ended Jack came to dance with Sam and Phil began to dance with Abi. Mickey stood up and rattled his glass and everyone became quiet.

'Now I'm not really that great at speeches so I won't prolong your agony anymore than I need to. I've known Phil and Sam for a number of years now. I helped Phil through his crush on Sam and I knew from that minute they were meant to be together. They had this chemistry, this spark and although Sam liked playing hard to get I think she knew this as well. Anyway as a surprise from everyone at Sun Hill I'd like to give you this'

Mickey handed an envelope to Sam and Phil looked over her shoulder as she opened it. It was two tickets to the Seychelles leaving tomorrow morning. Sam nearly dropped it in shock. She knew how much this must have cost. The tears started rolling down her face as she smiled and thanked everyone. Phil jumped up beside Mickey.

'Well since your all quiet, I'd like to say a few words and unlike Mickey I'm an expert at speeches (everyone laughed) As you know a number of months ago I came very close to losing Sam. This made me realise how very precious she was to me and then when I proposed and she said yes I nearly fainted. I never thought she would and I'd like to say by saying yes she has made me the happiest man in the world.'

Everybody clapped and thought that was it so the chatter began again. Phil cleared his throat and everybody became quiet.

'That's enough' shouted Terry 'Our stomachs can't take much more'

Everybody laughed again and Phil grinned

'Yeah yeah Terry, this is the last bit I promise. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better I received some more news.' A hush fell across the room. 'Well my gorgeous wife and I found out that we're expecting our first baby so in about eight months time I'm sure you'll all be laughing more when you see me attempt to handle this. Anyway that's it enjoy the rest of the evening'

The tears began flowing down Sam's face and Phil jumped down and hugged her. Everybody clapped. It was the end of a magical day and Phil knew this was just the start of it. They both got there very own happily ever after.


End file.
